Killer Instinct
by L.J-1983
Summary: Based upon the finale from 'Seed of Chucky'. This is from the Point of View of little Glen as he kills his father...and extends upon the scene, telling of what possibly happened afterwards.


**Author Introduction:** _This is being posted for what feels like the seventh millionth time. LOL Once part of a WIP crossover with Hellraiser, then a one shot, then part of a drabble series, this story is finally going back to being a one shot. I was never too happy with it being a part of a drabble collection. I often wondered what happened following Glen killing his father at the end of 'Seed of Chucky', so I decided to write about it, whilst also getting inside Glen's head. 'The Chucky Drabbles' will return, of course. But for now, enjoy this...hopefully again. :D_

* * *

**Killer Instinct**

Anger.

Intense burning anger.

How can a boy so young, so fragile and so sweet, ever begin to hold so much fury and anger within his very soul?

After only so many days he had known his birth parents; a couple of possessed dolls with the souls of two unstoppable blood-lusting serial killers, and after claiming for so long that he had no such desire to sate any homicidal feelings which had driven both his parents long before his birth - the same genes his father had claimed Glen too possessed, young Glen was angry; he was finally angry with his father, all because he had killed his mother. Little sweet natured Glen felt all of his burning anger and rage building and irrevocably bubbling to the surface before he could control it. He was ready to explode from the grief and rage as he watched his mother Tiffany die from the sadistic wrath of his evil father Chucky.

The dying mother had lain bleeding before the feet of her gender neutral child, whose face was damp through angst ridden tears that had spilt from his crystal blue eyes. "Be a good girl...or boy, whatever..." Tiffany stammered in a hushed tone to her child as she lay dying at his feet. "...D-don't make the same mistakes your mom and dad made..." Then, just before her life was permanently ebbed away, she managed to hiss; "...especially your dad."

Tiffany had finally died before her child's eyes, with the doll offspring watching on painfully and helplessly as blood poured profusely from the gash across her forehead where her violent husband had took an ax to her head in a venomous rage. Further tears of anguish welled up immediately and spilled down the younger's living plastic cheeks as he grieved for his mother's loss. However, it had been Tiffany's kind hearted son who had witnessed his evil dad attack her; it was Glen and not Glenda who had flew into a rage over his mother's death and attacked his father.

Chucky had promptly turned his attention to the youngster who had done nothing but disappoint him over his refusal to kill, but before he could attack him as he had seconds ago attacked his own wife, Chucky was taken completely by surprise, for Glen - still in the inaccurate belief that his lineage was of Japanese roots thanks to the Made in Japan stamp on his wrist - kung-fu kicked him, sending the evil flame haired doll flying and crashing into the far wall.

Oh the gloves were off now. For both parties. The both dolls engaged in a fight, with Glen using martial arts to defend himself, while Chucky was too enraged by the sudden shift in his son's personality and lunged for him. But, unbeknownst to the warring father and son, Tiffany had been successful in transferring her soul at the moment of death and was resurrected - in the body of actress Jennifer Tilly, just as she had wanted.

Tiffany watched on calmly and without a single word as father and son fought. Eventually, she had decided to help her child by tossing him the very ax which Chucky had killed her doll body with, and Glen was now using it to floor his dad, who had no chance to prepare himself for the attack. Both mother and son grimaced as the ax forcibly embedded deep into Chucky's chest. Blood sprayed everywhere as the elder doll shrieked out in pain enmeshed with a strangling rage.

Glen loomed over his father and clutched the ax tightly in his small, plastic grip. His frost eyes were dangerously wide and watching his father breathing heavily, and gasping painfully. The evil doll now shown mercy and fear as he stared wide eyed to the boy.

Or was it the boy?

"Glenda?" Chucky spluttered painfully, gazing up with a pitiful expression to his enraged doll offspring whom was still wielding the ax. Could this actually have been the work of his more evil and sadistic daughter Glenda whom also inhabited the child doll body?

"NO, DAD! IT'S ME! YOUR BOY! YOUR CHIP OFF THE OLD BLOCK!"

No, it appeared not.

Glen was raging like an unstoppable animal at his father as he abruptly lifted the axe up once again without any warning and sent it slamming down. Chucky's arm was cut clean off, and the boy watched on as he screamed out in agony. Blood now poured from the clean slice.

"YOU PROUD OF ME NOW, DADDY?! ARE YA!?"

Chucky's agonized wails shrilled around the room as Glen continued to hack off, one by one, each limb of his small plastic husk. First came the arms, then the legs. By now, the limbless Chucky was writhing in absolute pain. This was not a very pleasant sight for sweet young Glen to witness, but somehow he could not never look away. His anger had kept him from doing so.

The evil living doll lay in a pool of his own blood which was congealing around him as he gazed up almost pleadingly and fearfully into the rage filled eyes of the child he had fathered, the child with whom he wanted to follow in his homicidal footsteps, which of course the red haired youngster would not. Violence, blood and murder had always disturbed him greatly. However now, he had turned in one simple moment of madness, and was now killing his own father, and cutting the cancer out of the family - for good!

"T-t-t-atta a boy, kid!" Chucky hissed within the crimson puddle around him, just about managing to speak through the unbearable pain. "Atta boy!"

Within the blink of an eye, Glen violently brought the axe slamming down and cut the head of his father clean off, sending minuscule blood splatters flying into his face. Slowly, the rage that had consumed him had begun to diminish, and all that was left now within young Glen was that of regret and sorrow.

He didn't like it. He never enjoyed killing his own father, no matter how much he had hurt both his mother and him. But he had to do it, even if he had loved him. The axe now dropped from his shaky grasp with an audible clattering sound as shock overwhelmed him and choked the remaining anger left within him whilst staring down to his dissected father. He was in shock because he had never - for once in his short life - harmed any living soul. He began to cry out, and wailed painfully. He was completely inconsolable at being responsible for Chucky's death.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grip at his little shoulders, and a soft, soothing voice whispered comfortingly into his ear. A voice he recognized.

"It's all right, it's gonna be all right..."

The actress was directly behind Glen and trying to console Glen as he stared at Chucky's lifeless remains. She was just fresh from giving birth to twins, also fathered by Chucky via artificial insemination - a boy and a girl for both Glen and Glenda to transfer their souls into. It had been the idea of his mother; she wanted them all to be a real, flesh and blood family, but Chucky fought against it, which was what resulted in Tiffany's death. God only knew what the starlet must have thought of all this madness. Glen didn't understand it all that well himself. What was he to do? Where would he go? He was an orphan once again.

"H-how do you know?" Glen asked the voluptuous actress shyly through the heaving, violent sobs.

She spun the little boy doll around gently, and looked determinedly into his eyes. "Trust me, sweetface, we'll get through this, like we said. As a family." she said with a knowing smile.

Glen ceased in his sobs at once and gaped to her in utter shock. Could it be that...surely not. But...? "

"Oka-san?" the boy croaked, then his face began to brighten when she smiled warm, familiar smile. "MUM?!" he gasped in surprise.

Jennifer, or Tiffany, nodded her head in affirmation, and a wide and victorious grin spread across her lips. "Yes, honey. Mommy's here. I told you I was gonna be a star!" She cooed with excitement brimming in her baby soft voice.

Glen could not believe his senses. His mother was alive. He wasn't an orphan. "Mum, erm - what are we gonna do now?" he asked, while Tiffany scooped him up and settled him down onto the firm sheets of the hospital bed.

"We do like we originally planned, sweetface. We transfer both you and Glenda into the newborn babies, then you'll be a real life girl, and of course boy!"

Glen nodded obediently and excitedly before gazing back over to the remains of his father. "But, what about dad?" he dared to ask.

Tiffany glared into the direction of her dead slime-ball doll husband, and her face morphed into a disgusted grimace. "Well, sweetface," She finally spoke, a sneering menace evident in her voice. "I don't really care. All I care about are my two babies. Your father can go to Hell for all I care!"

Tiffany had noted the hint of irony in her voice, for what little Glen and Glenda didn't know as they all made plans for the future was that Hell was precisely where Chucky was going...and this time, she hoped for eternity...!

**_The End..._**


End file.
